


Affair

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper must learn to deal with Mabel's marriage, but when he decides to visit her new home, getting over her becomes even more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Someone said the bride wanted to see me?” Dipper opens the door after moments of standing behind trying to calm himself down. Today is a special day. For Mabel, for their family, for her soon-to-be husband; however, for him, it couldn’t be more of a dreary day. One that he wished would end, but also one he wished would never happen.

She turns away from her mirror and suddenly he’s out of breath. Her hair pulled back into one neat bun with a veil pinned in it. Her pearl colored wedding gown falling to the floor. And her eyes, full of joy and love.

Love obviously not for him.

“Dipper,” her smile widens as she moves closer until she’s embracing him. He smells the scent of vanilla on her, a scent he’s become fond of.

“Hi, Mabel.”

She lets out a breath before pulling away with her arms still on his shoulders, “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed me?” he playfully scoffs, “You saw me a week ago.”

“A week away from my brother is too long,” she smiles and it only makes her radiant. His hands grasp hers, staying for a moment to feel her warmth, but then pulls them away from his shoulders.

“Are you nervous?”

“Nervous? On my wedding day? Why would I be nervous?” she’s lying and it’s easy for him to pick up on.

“Mabel, you shouldn’t be. I mean it’s understandable why, but…” he pauses to sigh because today feels too painful him, “Andy loves you. And you love him, right?”

She blinks once before turning her eyes to the ground. It’s almost suspicious.

“Of course I love him. I am marrying him,” then she immediately looks back into his eyes.

“Then,” one hand moves up to caress her cheek. She pushes into it with a smile and a sigh. Everything feels surreal now, “Marry him.”

****************************************************************************************************

“The couple have decided to write their own wedding vows,” the priest turns to Mabel and Dipper’s eyes follow, “Would you like to go first?”

She smiles to respond. Taking his hand, she begins, “Andy, you have always been their for me.”

No, he hasn’t, Mabel. You know who has.

“You’ve loved me.”

I love you.

“You’ve taken care of me when I was sick.”

I did that more than he did.

“And you accepted me for who I really am.”

Mabel, no. You mean more to me than you ever will to him.

“That’s why I love you and want to always be with you,” small tears began welling up in her eyes and all he wants to do is run to her, hold her, and never let go.

The rest of the ceremony became nothing but a blur. He sat and watched as she became someone else. What did he expect, though? For her to love him? For her to decide that she couldn’t be with Andy and come running to him. No. It’s a dream Dipper could only imagine.

****************************************************************************************************

He keeps his eyes down to the drink in his glass as the music plays. From the slow songs to the fast ones.

It happened. All the thoughts come flooding back. She’s married now. I guess that means every chance you thought you had with her are now termina-

“Wanna dance with the bride to the final song?” her voice comes to him with a eagerness to it. He slowly looks up from his glass to her standing right over him, one hand on her hip and the pressed against the table he’s sitting at, “You always said you would dance with me at my wedding. Well, it’s my wedding.”

He grins, it surprises him, but he pushes himself up out of his seat and takes her hand to lead her to the floor.

“You remember,” her arms immediately go around his neck while his rest on her waist, “when we used to play wedding as kids?”

“Yeah,” he nods. She lets out a soft laugh that takes all of his attention, “What’s so funny?”

“I just remembered when I shoved the piece of cake in your face. You screamed, ‘Mommy? Mabel’s not marrying me right!’” she rests her face onto his chest. His hands wrap around her back. He’s surprised she doesn’t pull away. Instead he listens to her sigh and he swears he can feel her heart beating.

“We had some great times, didn’t we,” her gentle voice calms him down.

“Yeah,” it’s all he can say while he searches the room for Andy. When he realizes he’s nowhere around, he pulls her face up so her eyes can meet his. Just one look, just one moment of him having all of her attention.

“What’s wrong?”

Her eyes shake and her lips hang open, he wants to move until his lips are on hers. It’s wrong, though. All of this is wrong. But looking at her while she’s so happy, he wouldn’t dare ruin it for her.

“I’m just happy for you.”


	2. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from Mabel causes Dipper's old feeling to resurface.

Two Years Later

“Hello?” Dipper answers his phone the moment it rings, but no one answers. There’s a lient breathing on the end letting him know someone is there, “Hello?”

“Dipper,” her voice is familiar and he immediately knows who it is.

“Mabel,” the name sounds foreign to him yet so much like something he says every day.

“Hello.”

He can’t see her, but he can almost imagine her smiling right now. Bottom lip trembling and eyes shining brightly

“I haven’t seen you since-”

“Since,” he interrupts, “your wedding.”

“Two years ago.”

There’s a silence between them. He’s not sure if she’s upset or just thinking, but whatever it is he hates.

He remembers back to that night. Everyone left, Andy was getting everything ready for the honeymoon, and it was just him and her standing around in her hotel room. How can something that happened long ago bring back such a nauseated feeling?

****************************************************************************************************

“I’m married now.”

His half-lidded eyes shift over to her where she sits closely to him on the bed. Her hair is out of it’s bun, cascading down her back.The veil still stays pinned to her hair, but pushed back revealing her face to him. She brings the rim of the wine bottle back to her lips, she’s drunk and he’s not sure if it’s a good idea to let her keep drinking.

“Let me take that,” he tugs the drink away from her hands. She pouts and he forces back his laughter, “You’re drunk.”

“I don’t… I don’t… I don’t what you’re talking about!” she playfully punches at his chest, hand staying there for a brief moment before she pulls back. They stay silent with no eye contact. His eyes stay to the bottle while hers watch as her hands fiddle with the bed sheet.

After a moment, “I wish you could with us.”

He quickly looks up.

“It’d be more fun to have my brother with me.”

“I don’t think it would. I’ll just be in the way,” he replies unsure of any better answer to give.

“Dipper, you’d never be in the way. Plus, you’d probably make it more fun than it would be without you. Andy wants to see if he can find a decent place to live and that’ll tak-”

He interrupts, ‘Wait… you’re moving?”

She finally stares over to him, the look of fear obvious for him to see.

“I told you that, didn’t I?” she asks. He nods and she inhales deeply, “We are.”

Feeling suddenly nervous, he drinks from the half-empty bottle. Mabel tries to smile. He just ignores it to look forward.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought I did. I guess I was too occupied with the wedding details that I forgot to mention that I-”

“It’s fine,” he couldn’t hear anymore. First the wedding and now this? He’s starting to feel as if his entire world was ending with no way of stopping it.

Maybe it’s for the best. She moves and he can finally get past his feelings for her. Somehow. Without her constantly near, things will go back to the way it was before he developed these feelings. He can’t even remember what that was like.

Looking at her right now, he knows he’ll miss her. And miss everything about her. Her every day phone call. Though, they could still have that. It just wouldn’t be the same knowing she wouldn’t be in walking distance.

Spending a whole day together with nothing planned but to enjoy each others company. Then, spending nights talking about new things happening to each other. That’s all over.

“Dipper.”

He pushes the thoughts away at the sound of her voice. He looks over, suddenly aware that she’s moved closer to him. So close her face is only an inch away.

“i couldn’t tell you this if I wasn’t completely drunk, but…” she pauses to close her eyes, “You’re my brother and I love you. Maybe not in the best way possible, but I do. Never forget that, okay?”

“O-Oka-” the moment he speaks, she pushes forward with her lips pressing against his. the taste of wine and cherry flavored lip gloss is something he’ll always remember.

****************************************************************************************************

“I’m calling because I want you to come here to stay with us for a while. I miss you and just need you here with me?” there’s almost pained emotion to her voice, and he knows there’s something she’s not telling him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just wanted to see you again.”

And he definitely wants to see her again, “Of course I’ll come.”


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper arrives to Mabel's new home.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He moves away from the door of her new house to stand on the edge of the front step, waiting for her, or anyone, to come answer the door. It’s his first time being here at her new place and maybe his last. Being here, it doesn’t feel the best. Seeing Mabel after so long would be hard enough; however, being in her new home with her husband would be torture and he couldn’t put himself through that too often.

“This is a mistake,” right as he turns to leave, the door swings open. He looks over his shoulder to her standing there as she watches him with a happy expression.

“You aren’t thinking of bailing, are you?” her smiles is even more dazzling as it was the last night they saw each other.

“Me? Bail? No way,” he’s chuckling, he silently begs that it doesn’t give off what he’s really feeling.

*******************************************************************************************************

“So, Dipper, how long do you plan on staying?” Andy speaks, hands intertwined, as he watches every move Mabel makes across from him. Dipper looks over to her. Her lips are on the rim of her glass. Just like the night of her wedding.

He pushes any thought of that night, “However long I’m welcome.”

“You’re welcome as long as you want,” Mabel speaks before anyone else can, “After all, you are my brother.”

The way she says it, in a way that makes him wonder if there’s something more it.

Then, I guess I’m staying, huh?”

“Great,” Andy pushes out of his chair. As he walks away from the room, he looks over his shoulder to Dipper, “I’ll get the guest room set up for you.”

“Well,” she speaks. The look from before has disappeared leaving one of excitement in its place, “What shall we do now?”


	4. Romantic Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed.

“Andy doesn’t like big romantic gestures,” after a long silence between them, she finally decides to speak. She keeps her eyes glued to the path they walk, down her neighborhood, but he’s watching her and she can see it through the corner of her.

“No?” he responds unsure of where it’s going.

She sighs, but a smile still on her lips, “To be honest, our wedding was the romanic he’s ever been. I’m not sure how I feel about it, but he still does romantic things,” she pauses her speech only to look over to him, “One time he left a sticky note on our bedroom mirror saying ‘Good morning.’ It’s not a candlelit dinner, but it’s something, right?”

“Uh,” he’s not sure of what to say in a moment like this. No, he doesn’t think a sticky note is the romance she deserves, but he’d be damned if he’d ruined it for her. Especially since it gives her some kind of happiness, “Are you happy?”

It’s random and he doesn’t know why he said it, but it’s out there now waiting for her to answer back. It takes her a few moments of careful thinking. Then, she lets out a breath.

“I am. Married life would make anyone happy.”

“No,” his walking comes to a hault. She turns back to glance at him with an eyebrow raised and her smile gone, “Not everyone is happy in a marriage. People who are in love, they’re happy. People like-”

“What makes you think I don’t love him? Why do keep bringing that up?”

The corner of his mouth twitches, “When did I ever bring th-”

She stops him before he can finish the sentence, “Two years ago, my wedding. I was pretty drunk, but I remember it. You asked me before my wedding if I loved him. Here you are now asking the same thing. Why?”

It’s hard to tell what makes him feel so distressed. Being put on the spot for something he’s not sure of or realizing that she remembers everything from that night. Everything.

“Before I answer, I need to know something,” he squints under the sunlight. She nods as her answer, “You remember that night? Everything that happened that night… don’t you?”

Mabel feels a sudden stab of regret. Bringing up that after so long, how could she when it’s so hard to forget.

“I do remember. Do you?”

“Yeah. I don’t see how I could forget.”

She sighs, then turns away to walk back to her house. He follows closely and without another word makes it back to her house.

****************************************************************************************************

The door of the bedroom shuts with her standing right at it. He watches her, staring at him with mixed emotions

“Andy’s gone out to town for shopping today. He said he would’ve asked me to come, but knew I had you around, so didn’t bother.”

“All right,” he sits down on the edge of the bed. She gives him a curious look. He looks back with his own monotone look.

“That gives us enough time discuss some things,” she’s coming closer to him until she’s right next to him on the bed.

“What sort of things?”

“Right,” another sigh right before moving her body to be faced with his. She never looks at him, though, “The night of my wedding, I did something. Do you remember?”

“Yeah. You kissed me.

“Dip-”

“I’m not going to tiptoe around it, Mabel. That’s what you did and we both know it.”

“Fair enough. But you need to know that… it was an accident… but every day since then, I can’t help but wonder…”

He listens carefully, but the pause takes too long, “Yes?”

“I-I’ve been wondering… what if things weren’t the way they are now?”

“What do you mean?"

“I mean,” she tries to finish, “what if I wasn’t married? What if life hadn’t gotten between us? What if somehow we went back to that day and started something? If you could, would you?”

Every word she says sinks in. She wonders about it. Just like him, she wants to know if they could’ve had something more than what they have now. Could they?

And if he was given the chance, would he? Looking at her so close next to him and waiting for his answer, he knows he would because it’s her and no one could ever be more right him.

Instead of any kind of worded reply explaining it all, he closes the gap between them with his lips capturing hers. No more words being said.


	5. New Day, New Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally gets what he wants, but realizes Mabel may not want the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets NSFW here.

Dipper wakes up to the bleeding orange light of the sun shining through the tan curtains of Mabel’s bedroom window. He groans out, but makes sure it doesn’t disturb the sleeping woman next to him. Before getting out of the bed, he takes a few quick moments just to admire her. She’s perfect, from her hair flowing over the pillows to the way her cheeks have a light pink tint to them. He gazes at her, gazes through her, as if at any moment she’d disappear. But she stays and a feeling of appreciation for her takes over him.

His feet hit the carpet, eyes looking through the clattered clothing for his underwear. He checks the clock by the bed. 5 AM.

“We fell asleep?” suddenly a panicked emotion surges through him. What about her husband? Where was he? Did he come home to see them like this? And if he did, what kind of nightmarish hell were they about to go through.

“He texted me.”

Her voice rings through his ears. He looks over to her, still sleeping but moving just a little.

“He said he’d be at some poker game and he’d spend the night over there. Don’t worry, all right?”

Don’t worry? He just spent the night doing God knows what with a married woman, a married woman who happened to be his sister, and she’s telling him not to worry.

“Dipper?”

“Hm?”

Briefly she’s quiet and those dark eyes of hers are burning to his soul, “Did we mess up?”

There’s no way he’d be able to answer that. On one hand, he knows they did. They slept together, then fell asleep in her bed that she shares with her husband. That seems like a big mess up to him.

But on the other… he’d never take it back.

****************************************************************************************************

“Do you…” she kisses his lips while undoing the button of his pants, “…think we should…” another kiss and his pants hit the ground, “…stop doing this?”

Stop. Stopping this is the furthest thing from his list of things to do in the moment. The first being to rip apart every piece of clothing that stops him from touching her all over.

“Do you?” maybe she’d say yes, but maybe she’d say no. At least now he’d have this memory to keep with him.

She moves her hand farther down to the bulge of his underwear and listens to the sweet sound of his growl before speaking, “I don’t want to stop. But I want you to do me.”

He’s suddenly feeling desperate, so he pushes her back against the wall, making sure it didn’t hurt before letting his mouth ravish the hot skin of her neck.

“Dip…per,” her fingers twist into the back of his shirt and before he can think about it, it falls don to the ground.

He smirks, “That’s not fair. I’m here in almost nothing while you’re still wearing everything.”

“Well,” nails dig into his back causing him to thrust into her thigh, “I guess you better start undressing then.”

He smiles one more time, then his hands trail down to the hem of her shirt. He looks down to her skin as he pulls the shirt up and over her head. The dark color of red entices him and he wonders if her panties match. He resumes kissing and biting at her neck the same time his hands reach behind fiddling with clasp of her bra until it unhooks. It falls down and he rests his head on her bare shoulder to view the soft, tanned skin of her breast. She shudders into his ear, he feels a slight twitch.

He looks back up to the lust filled eyes of hers, “You’re so beautiful.”

She covers his mouth with her own as her fingers hook into the edge of his underwear. At the same time, his hands move to pull down every last clothing item she has. Soon they stand there silently observing the other. She looks from his eyes to his chest, his toned tanned chest that she couldn’t help but run her hands over. He looks at hers and the thought of biting down on one ran through his mind. Then, she’d look even further down and couldn’t believe how hard he’d gotten just by all of this. She’ wonders what it’d feel like to have him buried deep in her.

“God, Dipper,” she forces him into a searing kiss that elicits a moan from the back of his throat. He’s pulled so close that he can feel the warmth radiating off of her.

“I know it’s last minute, but are you really really sure about this?”

She doesn’t answer with any words because none would express her need for this or her need for him. Instead, she wraps one leg around his waist and one hand his twitching member. His hand grips at the wall behind them.

“Are you ready?”

He slowly nods and suddenly she’s wrapping around him. It’s wet and hot and so very tight. Everything he’s ever imagined it to be and even more than that. All thought disappear as soon as she moves.

“This is kind of hard,” she whispers to him. He lets out a small laugh, then picks her up, wrapping her legs around him and pushing himself even further into her warmth. He moves back then forth. A few times and her head hits the wall. Her lips hang open and only a second later does she bite down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

He keeps his hands firmly on her hips. He’d move his hips, then he’d move hers and every thrust leads to a different even louder noise. The nails in his back hurt, but it also makes him want it more.

“Do you think you can hold me up with one hand?” she manages to say.

He pulls one hand away and up to her face, “It’s hard, but I think I can.”

“Good,” she grabs his wrist and moves it in between her legs to the small bud right above him. He touches it and she’s so close to screaming out his name.

“Like this?” he moves his finger over it causing her legs to quiver.

“Keep going.”

With one hand still on her hip and the other one making patterns against her clit, he fastens the rhythm of his thrusts forcing her to writhe underneath him.

“Dipper,” she lets his name slip out of her mouth and he has to groan at the sound. He’s causing this. This pleasure she’s feeling. Every sound she makes is because of him. Not Andy, but him. And it makes him hit an edge he has never hit before. He moves his fingers even faster before until her eyes snap closed and she tightens around him.

He tries to catch his breath, “Fuck.”

Her face falls to his shoulder. He feels her breath on him, “I know. That was…” she pulls her face back and he examines the new emotion in her expression, “Perfect.”

****************************************************************************************************

They dress in silent, but he still watches her as if she’d speak to him any second. Yet nothing. Not even a glance in his direction. Fear consumes him, runs through his thoughts, and takes over.

“So,” he whispers after pulling his shirt over his head. She stops moving at the sound of his voice. Then, she’s back to fixing the sheets on her bed, “Do you wanna do something today. I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie. Or have dinner. Maybe both? I read that there’s this place here whe-”

She interrupts, “I think I rather not.”

His heart drops. He knew after sex, she’d feel a little uncomfortable, but so uncomfortable that she couldn’t be around him?

“But-”

“Look,” she turns back to him, yet her eyes stay to the wall on her left. Tears well up in them, “Andy will be home soon, so I think you should go back to the guest room It’s all prepared for you.”

He steps closer, but she keeps a hand up to prevent him from coming too close, “Mabel, d-did… did I do something wrong? Was last night bad?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Last night we watched a movie. Got it?” her firm words tore right to his heart. He could feel his own tears burning his eyes, but he’d be damned if her cried in front of her.

“Got it.”


	6. The Small Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small things about Mabel's marriage become obvious to Dipper. (I tried to make that sound fancy).

The sound of keys rustling and the doo being opened pulls him away from the words of his books. He looks up and the first thing he sees is Andy stepping into the living room. Dipper sighs, but doesn’t let him see how angry he feels about him being home.

“Hey.”

Andy finally notices him and shoots a smile his way, “Hey. What are you doing?”

He lifts the book up to reveal the cover, “Came down here to read for a bit. I can just go read in my-”

“No, no. You’re a guest here. You read wherever you feel comfortable.”

“O-Okay,” he hates to admit it, but the kind words from him made him feel even more angry toward him. Why couldn’t he be mean? Why did he have to seem so… so perfect?

“So, where’s my lovely wi-”

“Andy!”

At the sound of her voice, Dipper jumps up from his seat and watches her run to Andy, pulling him into her arms and he feels an aching feeling run through him. His hand running through her hair just as he remembers doing the night before. Her body pressed into his reminding him of every little painful thing said and done between them.

He felt something when it happened, and he thought she felt it, too. Doesn’t seem that way as he continues watching them embrace.

“I miss you,” he whispers to her.

“I thought about you a lot,” she whispers back. He begs that she didn’t. Especially not during their intimate time together.

“I’ll just…” he begins moving away from the scene, but Andy pulling away from Mabel forces him to stop.

“Wait, I was thinking we’d all go out to dinner.”

“Dinner? With you guys?” he glares at Andy for one more moment before his eyes shift over to her where she stands behind him, trying not to look too afraid of all of this. He waits and waits for her to speak. Anything would be better than it feeling like she’s ignoring him.

You don’t want me to go. I can tell. But there’s so much I didn’t want, either. I didn’t want to be kicked out of your room. I didn’t want you to hurt me. I didn’t want to fall in love with you when you loved someone else. And I definitelydidn’t want to have to be here in your house with your husband. But if I have to suffer, so do you.

“I’d love to come,” he responds, still glaing at her every move.

****************************************************************************************************

“I think I’d like to order a steak. I haven’t had one in a while,” Andy moves closer to Mabel to kiss the side of her cheek. She smiles, eyes still down at her menu, and Dipper manages not to scream.

“Honey, I made steak a week ago.”

“I know, but I want one from a restaurant. One that’s-”

“Good.”

He chuckles, “Yes. Not to insult your cooking, but you know.”

She rolls her eyes as if his choke didn’t hurt her.

Is this what it’s like between them?

“I’ll get what I usually get,” she sets the menu to the edge of the table before picking up her glass of and her hand softly touches Dipper’s. He pulls back, almost like he’s been bitten.

“S-Sorry,” she whispers not even bothering to look up at him.

“It’s all right.”

“So,” Andy looks between them, “While I was away last night, what did you two manage to do to keep you busy.”

Suddenly his eyes look over to Andy and down to the way his lips curl into a grin. This is the part he didn’t think about. The day after their affair when all the guilt came flooding.

But you made your bed?.Now lie in it.

“We, um-”

But Mabel decides to step in, “We rented a movie. Something to keep the night from getting too boring.”

He feels a weight being lifted away from his shoulders. A weight he was afraid had decided to take for herself and he didn’t like. He didn’t like it and he definitely didn’t like the way Andy looked at her when she said the words.

“A movie? What movie?”

She runs a hand through her hair while looking back down to the table, “It was some lame documentary Dipper wanted to watch. I can’t remember what it was called, ” and then her eyes, the one’s he begged to look at again, are staring at him knocking the breath out of him, “Right, Dipper?”

“Right,” he forces himself to say.

“Well,” Andy takes the glass in front of him in his hand and looks back to him, “Sounds interesting.”

****************************************************************************************************

It’s silent, he looks up at the ceiling of his room, but nothing except the image of Mabel ran through his mind. Every minute of dinner still there. And he hated it.

She regrets it, and that fact hurt worse than any words she could’ve said. For him to give himself to her like only to have her rip it all apart… why didn’t she think of the consequences before? She knew what she did. Then again so did he. He was just as much to blame.

But they aren’t happy. He can tell and it’s obvious Mabel can, too. So, why is she still with him?

He pushes his back off the bed at the same time as he hears the knock at his door, “Ugh. I’m coming.”

He shuffles over, he really doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wants to forget everything. Then, he slowly opens the door to find Mabel standing there with her eyes looking up to him and her lip puffed out as if she’s about to cry.

“M-Mab-”

“We need to talk.”


	7. Revelations and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mistakes are made.

"It seems impossible to escape this, doesn’t it?”

After a long silence, the kind that almost drove him crazy, Mabel finally gives in and speaks. Not the words he was hoping for, but it’s better than what he had before.

“Escape what? Me or the situation.

She sighs forcing him to look up from his carpet to her, "Both.”

He nods, but he couldn’t disagree any more.

Then, he realizes something. In the thirty minutes they’ve been cooped up in his bedroom, she hasn’t looked at him once. Not even a glance in his direction. She’s kept her eyes to the wall in front of them. He tries to smile, he doesn’t know what the point of that would be, though, since she refuses to look at him.

“Well, I could leave. Go back home and try to give the space you need to make it all be-”

“The last thing I want is for you to leave and us lose touch again. No matter how… uncomfortable this is.”

“And it is-”

She interrupts, “But I missed you.”

He could tell by the tone of her voice and the sigh that immediately followed after that she meant it. It wasn’t just him who felt the intense remorse for it all, it was her, too.

“Well, if I don’t leave and you seem to be ignoring me, I don’t know what I could do to make any of this better.”

The words must’ve gotten to her because slowly, very slowly, she turning her head away from the wall to him. Eyes so full of emotion it knocks the breathe out of him. He inhales, “Was that so hard?”

She scoffs, “This isn’t… easy.”

“You think it’s easy for me? Do you know how horrible you were? Leaving me there, saying it didn’t happen. I-I mean, I thought you felt…” and then he stops. Nothing he’d say change it. So, why bother?

“Feel the same,” she finishes for him, though, “You act like I didn’t, but that’s all I felt. I’s always been what I felt and that thought is awful. Dipper, you’re my brother and I’m a married woman. A married woman who cheated.”

“With her brother,” he whispers not realizing what he says. He’s aware of how she cringes when he says it, “Regret it all you want. It happened.”

“R-Regret?” she immediately stands and paces back and forth. Hand clasping her chest, “I don’t regret anything.”

Something seems to disappear with those words. Fear. All of it. Anything could happen now and he wouldn’t care now that he knows she feels the same.

“But, Dipper, it wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“I know.”

“And i can’t happen again.”

“I know.”

“And… and,” she shakes her head, stops pacing, and looks between him and the door, “Maybe I should go,” she moves for the door, but he’s quick to grab her hand, pulling her close to him. Then, he falls back to the bed bringing her down with him. Her knee on his side and the other in between his legs keeping him pressed into the mattress.

“I,” he couldn’t think clearly,“ want you to stay.”

Her hands, soft and burning on his skin. One on his cheek and the other finding its way into his hair. He likes the way they feel, the way they look, they way she bites on her finger every time she tries not to laugh.

“This can’t happen,” she seems to be telling herself more than him. At any moment, if she says stop, he’ll stop, but she’s not, he takes it as a sign to move his hand down her back to the hem of her pajama shorts. Pink. He likes the color on her.

“I know,” if it can’t, then why is she bending down taking away all the space between them until her hot lips are so close to his?

“B-But…”

He waits and waits, seconds, maybe even minutes, for her to say something. Instead, she plants herself onto his lap causing the lust to fill him. He wants this, he wants her. All to himself and no Andy. He tries not to think about him.

“I can’t.”

He’s surprised by how sudden after that she kisses him. He’d expect her to pull away and leave. No. She’s here with him making another mistake happen.

“Stop me,” she groans as she pulls her lips away from his only to crash them back again, “Please stop me.”

How can he stop her when he can barely stop himself? Everything speeds up, everything gets hotter. Her body presses harder into his and her hands roam over every inch of him. Her tongue slips out running over his lips. Then, it all just stops. She pulls away breathing as hard as she could. Lust-filled eyes trying to refocus. When they couldn’t, she’d turn to the door again.

“Mabel?”

“I-I… I’m so tired, Dipper,” she manages to pull herself up without falling or even looking at him, “Let’s talk tomorrow.”

She walks out of his room, leaving him alone again.


End file.
